Béke
by Sidea Lannister
Summary: Amikor már nincs miért harcolni, eljön a béke.


Az emberiség elpusztult. Alig pár ezer év alatt, az egymást követő háborúk, a klímaváltozás, az állatfajok tömeges kipusztulása végül az emberi faj kihalásához vezetett. A világok között felborult az egyensúly, ami csak tovább rontotta az életfeltételeket. A halálistenek hiába próbálták visszaállítani az egyensúlyt, kudarcra voltak ítélve. A pokol kapui megnyíltak, és a száműzöttek visszatérhettek az emberi világba. Ez azonban csak átmeneti enyhülést hozott, és végül az utolsó ember is meghalt. Hueco Mundo és Soul Society világa egybeolvadt, ami iszonyú pusztulással járt. A lidércek, akik közül még a bátrabbak is csak elvétve tévedtek Soul Societybe, most egyre sűrűbben támadták a Peremvidéken élőket. Mást nem is tehettek, ha életben akartak maradni. A harcok mindennapossá váltak, a lidércek pedig elkezdték a termőföldeket, farmokat támadni, hogy kiéheztessék a halálisteneket. Mikor kitört a nagy éhínség a Tiszta Lelkek Városának falain belül, a halálistenek úgy döntöttek, egyetlen csapással el kell törölni a lidérceket. A halálistenek ellepték a Peremvidéket, és szinte az utolsó szálig lemészárolták ellenségüket. Ez volt a Nagy Tisztogatás. A győzelem azonban nagy árat követelt. Az egyszerű lelkek szinte az utolsó szálig eltűntek, és a halálistenek száma is a felére zuhant vissza. A nemesi házakban már nem születtek ifjak, és minden lassú pusztulásra volt ítélve.

A lidércek, akik túlélték a Nagy Tisztogatást, lassan felzabálták egymást. Az utolsó megmaradt Vasto Lordék pár ezer év múltán megelégelték a bujkálást, és minden erejüket összegyűjtve megostromolták a Tiszta Lelkek Városának falait. A kapukat bedöntötték, majd iszonyú küzdelem bontakozott ki a falakon belül. Hat napon s éjjelen át tombolt a csata, ám végül a halálistenek győzedelmeskedtek. Az utolsó lidércek is elpusztultak. Azonban ennek a diadalnak senki sem örült. Még egy lépéssel közelebb kerültek, az immár elkerülhetetlen vég felé.

Sok ezer évvel az után, hogy a legifjabb halálistent is maga alá gyűrte a kor, és a Tiszta Lelkek Városa lakatlanná vált, a Királyi Palota égen úszó városai és épületei kitértek a pályájukról, majd lezuhantak a földre. Csak egyetlen túlélő maradt.

Lassú, tétova léptekkel közeledett a letűnt város felé. A fák koronája alatt síri csönd uralkodott. Nem mozdult levél, nem dalolt madár, szellő sem játszott az ágak között. A némaságot csak halk patak, csilingelő csobogása törte meg. Ebben a halott nyugalomban önkéntelen is próbált csendesen lépni, bár nem volt senki, aki meghallhatta volna, de saját léptei dobbanása bántóan hangosan hasított a némaságba.

Mikor kiért a fák bús lombsátra alól, megpillantotta a várost. Legalábbis, ami még megmaradt belőle. A Peremvidék kis házai mind, üresen és némán álltak, többségüket teljesen elborította a növényzet. A Tiszta Lelkek Városának kapuja széttöredezve hevert a romos falak tövében, a repkény már birtokba vette a fehér köveket. Borús szívvel lépte át a városhatárt, és összerándult a pusztulás látványára. A fehér utcák labirintusa némán nézett vissza rá, kérdőn és vádlón: „Eddig hol maradtál?". A Kirin palota, ami a városra zuhant, mélyen a földbe fúródott, és most hatalmas félholdként, szomorú emlékként magasodott a romok fölé, félig takarva még az Elmúlás tornyát is. Szorongva sétált a romlás között, céltalanul hol erre, hol arra kanyarodva, és elszorult a szíve, ha ismerős helyre ért. Mindig arra számított, hogy a következő sarkon majd belebotlik valakibe. Lesz ott valaki, még ha ismeretlen is. Mert az lehetetlen, hogy a világ üres legyen. A világ, ami élettel volt tele, és sosem nyugodott. De még ez a csalfa remény is egyre halványabb lett, ahogy mind mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolt az üres városban, végül szertefoszlott, mint a szél szaggatta felhők.

Emlékképek törtek fel elméjében, kínzó szellemek. Elmúlt nevetés csengett a fülében, súlytalan viadal, barátok rémképei. Minden boldog emlék keserű lett, mert tudta, hogy többé már nem térhet vissza egyik sem.

Kezével megérintette a hideg, fehér falakat, mintha csak a valóságosságukról akarna meggyőződni. Hogy nem álom volt minden csupán, az elme hazugsága, hogy boldogságot csempésszen gyönge szívébe. De nem. Valóságos volt minden boldog perc és óra, minden harccal töltött nap, minden érintés, könnyek vagy nevetés, fájdalom és büszkeség.

Homlokát hozzászorította a falhoz, és a zokogás végül megállíthatatlan árként tört fel belőle. Ha már felszabadult, nem fogta vissza a könnyeket, mert ugyan minek? Ki hallaná meg? Minden hallgat, hallgat a szél, hallgatnak a madarak, hallgatnak a falak, és hallgat az ég. Ez a város egy temető.

Összegörnyedt a fal tövében, és kiadta szíve bánatát. Mikor hosszú idő után megnyugodott, már könnyebbnek érezte magát. Könnyebbnek, és üresebbnek. Úgy érezte, valami lomha tompaság telepszik az érzékeire, és az elméjére. Egy mély sóhajjal felállt, és tovább indult az kihalt utcákon.

Mindenhol valami különös kúszónövény nőt a falak tövében, a romos utakon. Keserű volt a gondolat, és mégis vigasztaló, hogy legalább még volt valami, ami élt ebben a halott városban. Leszakított egy kis hajtást a növényről, és azt szorongatta a kezében, miközben tovább sétált. Az egyik sarkon befordulva egy kapu magasodott fölé, némán, és tiszteletet parancsolóan, sötét árnyékot vetve a hófehér kövekre. Rajta két daru táncolt, mozdulatlanul az örökkévalóságig. Görcsbe rándult a gyomra, és olyan erősen kapaszkodott a kezében tartott kis növénybe, mintha az élete függne tőle. Köhögnie kellett a gombóctól, ami a torkában keletkezett. Megkapaszkodott a kapu egyik oszlopában, és amikor úgy érezte, összegyűjtötte az erejét, belépett a birtokra. Az út, ami a házakig vezetett, már alig látszott, a kövek széttöredeztek, és benőtte őket a fű, meg a hanga. Lábai mégis magabiztosan vitték előre, álmában is tudta volna az utat. Amikor a házhoz ért, megint elszorult a szíve, és elbizonytalanodott, hogy jó ötlet-e ez. Ablak és ajtó tárva maradt, mindent belepett a pusztulás szaga. Vén fa, zöldlombú cseresznye, magasodott a ház felé, hűs árnyékot vetve az ásító bejáratra. Rég nem hullt szirma, nem hajtott virága, de lüktetett még benne az élet, ha egyre halványabban is. Ismerős volt, és megnyugtató, mint egy régi barát, aki az ajtóban vár, de keserű, mert közben azt sugallta: más élőt itt nem találsz.

Azonban végül megmakacsolta magát, és közelebb ment. A veranda már leszakadt, csak helyenként tartotta még magát. A tető nagy részen beomlott, az ajtó- és ablaktáblák egy része kifordult a helyéből. A falak tövében széttöredezett, szürke tetőcserepek. A ház fenyegetően magasodott fölébe, még így is őrizte régi méltóságát, mint ami nem szereti, ha megzavarják. Valamiért úgy érezte, a ház is épp olyan szúrós szemekkel néz rá, mint egykori gazdája, ha zavarni merte. Megrázta magát, és felkapaszkodott a veranda megmaradt léceire, majd erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy belépjen a néma házba. A tetőn át besütött a nap, valamiféle különös meghittséget kölcsönözve a pusztulásnak. A félhomályban még látszott helyenként a falfestés, aprócska fasorok, és hegyek megkopott másai. A talpa alatt nyikorgó padló bántotta a fülét, legszívesebben, rászólt volna, hogy: „Hallgass!"

Sorban haladt végig a szobákon, átlépve romokon, és kopott emlékeken. Ez a ház mindig csöndes volt, de nem így. Régen a nyugalom csendje lengte be, most csak a halálé. Az árnyékok mélyebbek, és fenyegetőbbek voltak, sötétség lapult a sarkokban. Szorongva húzta el az ajtót, amiről tudta hová vezet. A bal kezénél egy kis oltár bújt meg a falak mögött. Mikor ki akarta nyitni az ajtaját, az kiszakad a helyéből. Szitkozódva fektette le a földre, mégis óvatosan, mintha egy haldoklóhoz nyúlna. Mikor felegyenesedett, szembenézett a holt ház holt urának rég holt kedvesével. De szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor rájött, hogy a holt kedves nincs egyedül. Húga is mellé került. Együtt mosolyogtak rá egy képről, mintha minden rendben lenne.

Remegő kezekkel kapaszkodott meg a falban, hogy lába össze ne rogyjon alatta. Tudta. Hiszen egyértelmű volt. Mégis más volt így szembesülni a ténnyel. Végül összeszedte minden erejét, és újra szembe nézett velük, vele… Óvatosan megfogta a képet, és letörölte róla a port, majd a másikról is, és gondosan visszatette őket a helyükre. Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán eltehetné a képet, de az a kép nem az övé volt. Nem volt joga elvenni.

Elkomorodva gondolt a ház urára. Ha a húga képe is ide került, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy túlélte őt. Borzalmas volt a gondolat, hogy a férfinek ezt is meg kellett élnie. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy csöndben, egyenes háttal sétál szobáról, szobára az üres házban, akár egy kísértet. Talán csak képzelte, de szinte érezte magán a másik megrovó pillantását, hogy betolakodott a házába. Megrázta magát, és még óvatosabban lépkedve tovább haladt a házban. Az egyik szobában, már teljesen beszakadt a tető. A Nap, gerendák között átsütő fénypászmái, szomorú képet festettek az egykor elegáns szobáról. Az egykor díszesre festett falakat most vastagon borította a por, volt ahol át is szakadt. Épp megfordult volna, hogy elhagyja ezt a nyomorúságos helyet, amikor ez egyik gerenda alatt meglátott, egy kis asztalkát, rajta egy papírt, nyuszis firkálmánnyal.

Teketóriázás nélkül lépett be a szobába. Át kellett préselnie magát a gerendák között, és leguggolva átmásznia alattuk, ha oda akart jutni az asztalhoz. A ruhája el is szakadt, de nem érdekelte. Kellett neki az a rajz, mintha csak az élete múlott volna rajta. A múlt keserédes emléke. Sikerült egy kis helyet szorítani magának a törmelék között, és végre elérte az asztalt. A papír egy darab cserép alá volt beszorulva. Óvatosan leszedte róla a hideg agyagot, és közben rettegett, nehogy a papír szétmálljon a kezében. A cserép alól előkerülő része még egészen ép volt a rajznak. Sok kis nyuszi ugrándozott rajta mindenfelé. Érezte, hogy elfátyolosodik a szeme, de végül nem fakadt könnye. Óvatosan összehajtogatta a kis papírt, és elrakta a ruhájába. Kimászott a romok közül, a kertre nyíló ajtó felé, és egy könnyed mozdulattal landolt a ház előtti gyepen. Gyors léptekkel a kapuhoz sietett, de ott megállt még egy pillanatra, és visszatekintett, az egykor volt palotára. Mára már csak rom.

Bármerre ment, csak a csönd remegett a levegőben, kétségbe ejtő, néma csönd. Nincs madár, nincs szél, nincs ember, és nincs remény. Csendes szellemként rótta a régen volt utakat, de maga sem tudta merre, hová menjen. Érdemes-e egyáltalán menni bárhova is? Mindenhol csak halál és pusztulás. Vajon milyen szörnyű emlék leselkedik rá a sarkon túl, hogy letaglózza, és újra könnyekre fakassza? Leguggolt, és a térdei közé szorította a fejét, két kezét a tarkójára téve. Azok a szörnyű könnyek ismét kikívánkoztak, kétségbeesetten próbálta őket elkergetni, régholt barátai rémképével együtt. Legszívesebben csak lefeküdt volna a hideg kövekre, és meghalt volna. Minek éljen tovább, teljesen egyedül? A zokogás feltört belőle, és már nem próbálta elfojtani. Hátha az áradat ismét elmossa a fájdalmat, hogy ne maradjon utána semmi se.

Ahogy elapadtak a könnyei, úgy érezte, megkapta, amire vágyott, kongó ürességet a szívében. Már nem volt semmi sem, amiért érdemes lett volna élnie, így hát elhatározta, hogy búcsút vesz a várostól, és utána ettől a néma pokoltól is. Lassú, nyugodt léptekkel halad végig a városon, már semmi nem ingathatta meg. Elment minden osztaghoz, lassan egyre feljebb és feljebb jutva. Üres fejjel, és néma szívvel sétált a romlásba dőlt utcákon át.

Üres utcák, néma falak, romos házak, porba hullt napsugár. A tizenharmadik osztag régen oly vidám tavai, most meg sem rezzentek bennük, a halak is rég oda lettek már. A fény lustán táncolt végig vízen, bágyadtan futva végig a felszínen. A tizenkettedik osztag utcáin bedőlt falak, rozsda rágta csövek, szétterülő üvegszilánkok sokasága, ki tudja mire használt műszerek kopott vázai. A tizedik osztag nagy részét homok borította, felkapaszkodott a megmaradt házakra, falakra. Nyitott réseken, ablakokon szétterült a házakban, belepve mindent, megfojtva minden emléket. A nyolcadik osztag nagy részét szintén homok borította, ahol nem, ott némán kongott az üresség. A lépcsők kopott fehéren vezették egyre feljebb és feljebb. A töredezett kövek között száraz hanga és fű nőtt, a kúszónövény itt is mindenhol elfedte a falakat. A hatodik osztagon csak átrohant, nem volt ereje még egyszer szembenézni kedves barátai emlékével. A negyedik osztagot szinte meg sem ismerte. Az épületek nagy része megrongálódott, vagy teljesen megsemmisült. Botladozva haladt át a gyászos romokon. A második osztagnál kicsit megnyugodott. A bambuszfák csendesen magasodtak fölé, a zöld árnyék lusta macskakéntült meg a tövükben, jellegzetes illatuk felfrissítette, a lába alatt halkan ropogó avar teljesen ellazította Sokáig mászkált a fák alatt, de eztán egyre nyomasztóbbá és nyomasztóbbá vált a csend, és az egyedüllét. A sötétből szellemek figyelték, néma megvetésük ólomsúlyként nehezedett rá, és a macska is már rosszindulatúan fújt felé.

Futva menekült ki a fák alól.

A harmadik osztag hallgatag házait szinte teljesen ellepte a bambusz, és más növények. Az egyik ház faláról egy kopott festés villogott rá. Egykori élénkvörös színe szinte világított. Szélesen mosolygó róka nevetett a falról, türkiz szemeiben gúny. Nyelvet öltött rá. Nincs semmi, amin nevetni lehetne, vagy gúnyolódni. Ő legalább még élt. Vagy… Legalábbis létezett. Mindenesetre eltűnődött, ki festette azt oda.

Az ötödik osztagnál az utcát eltorlaszolta a törmelék, a romos házakon kellett átverekednie magát, hogy előrébb jusson. Az egyik házban a komor fény apró rongybabára vetült. Egy pillanatra elszorult a torka a látványtól. A tulaja, aki régen szerette azt a babát, már több száz éve halott lehetett. Mi maradt meg abból, aki kapta? És abból, aki adta? Rég elenyésztek már, csak egy lassan szétmálló poros, koszos emlék maradt utánuk. Ő után sem fog maradni semmi több. Senki, aki gondol rá, senki, aki emlékszik, senki, akinek hiányzik. A hetedik és kilencedik osztagok nagyjából épek voltak, csak éppen némák, és üresek.

Már csak egy helyet akart meglátogatni. Az első osztagot, ahol régen a kapitányi ülést tartották.

Az első osztag épületének az ajtajának már nyoma sem volt, a hatalmas lyuk szinte már hívogatóan tátongott az épület falán. Belépett, és azonnal észrevette, hogy itt valami más. Se romok, se törmelék darabok, por sem ült meg sehol. Mintha csak frissen takarítottak volna. A szíve olyan iramban kezdett verni a mellkasában, hogy azt hitte, kiszakad a helyéből. Remegő lábakkal botorkált előre a folyosón. Olyan reménnyel, és félelemmel telt meg a lelke, hogy nem hitte, hogy lehet így érezni. A tanácsterem előtt aztán megtorpant, akár a fényszóró kereszttüzében a rémült állat. Hangokat hallott odabentről, még ha csak egészen halkan is. Csobogást, majd mintha pohár koccanna, aztán néma csönd. A rettegés elhatalmasodott rajta. Mi van, ha csak képzeli ezt? Ha csak az elméje csapja be? Ha már teljesen megőrült? Hiszen mindenki meghalt már. Senki nem élhetett. A szíve őrült iramban vert a mellkasában, már szinte levegőt sem kapott, a verejték patakokban folyt róla. Úgy érezte, lassan összeroppan. Végül egyszerűen nem bírta tovább, feltépte az ajtót, és berontott a tanácsterembe.

A barna szemek nyugodtan pillantottak rá, meglepődöttségnek nyoma sem volt bennük.

\- Már vártalak, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bevallom, azt hittem hamarabb ide érsz, azóta vártalak, hogy beléptél a Nyugati Kapun. Komolyan körbesétáltad az egész város?

Ichigo botorkálva sétált oda a másikhoz, és nem hitte el, amit lát. Aizen Sousuke ült az első osztag kapitányának, irodájának közepén, egy kis, kerek asztal mellett, kezében teás csésze, és úgy nézett rá, mintha ez teljesen természetes lenne. Megragadta a másik ruháját, mondani akart valamit, bármit, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Az előtte ülő személy valóságos volt, nem csak az elme játéka. Még volt valaki, aki élt ebben a temetőben. Érezte, hogy a könnyek folyni kezdenek az arcán, de nem érdekelte. Már nem volt egyedül. Térdre rogyott, de nem engedte el a másikat. Hallotta, hogy az mond valamit, de nem értette, hogy mit. Aztán érezte, hogy egy erős kéz fog rá a karjára, és húzza felfelé, majd nyomja le a másik székre, és fejti le a kezét magáról. Valami rongyot nyomtak a kezébe, ő pedig törölgetni kezdte az arcát, próbált megnyugodni, bár ez nem ment olyan könnyen, mint szerette volna. Halk nevetést hallott, és a másikra pillantott.

\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még így fogsz örülni nekem…

Nem felelt, csak bámult a másikra, mintha attól félne, ha máshová tekint, az eltűnik. A férfit szemmel láthatóan szórakoztatta a dolog. A percek lassan teltek, és egyikük sem felelt semmit. Aizen nyugodtan itta a teáját, a halvány mosoly még ott játszott az ajkain. Végül Ichigo lassan magához tért a sokkból.

\- Hogy lehetséges ez?

A férfi egy pillanatra meglepődöttnek tűnt a kérdés hallatán, de aztán olyan lesajnáló arcot vágott, mintha csak azt kérdezte volna meg, hogy mennyi egy meg egy.

\- Talán elfelejtetted volna már a Lélekbontót? – kérdezte, miközben a mellkasára hajtotta a kezét.

\- Oh, értem. - Lekapta a tekintetét a másikról, mintha illetlenség lenne, hogy nézi. Eszébe idézte, amikor legyőzte a mellette ülőt. Keserű volt a győzelem. De ez az emlék előcsalogatott egy másikat is. Amikor a csata után minden barátja megjelent, élve, épségben.

A vér megfagyott az ereiben, szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Gombóc nőtt a torkában, és nagyot kellett nyelnie, hogy lélegzethez jusson. Körmeit a térdébe mélyesztette, és sikerült elkerülnie, hogy sírva fakadjon a másik előtt. Megint. Mély levegőt vett, és a férfi felé fordult, aki a messzeségbe révedt, kezével finoman cirógatva a porcelán teáscsészét, mintha csak valami kedves háziállat lenne.

\- Szóval - kezdte tétován. Fel akart tenni egy kérdést, de rettegett a választól. De muszáj volt megkérdeznie. - Akkor, mi vagyunk… Mi vagyunk az… - A hangok elvesztek valahol félúton a torkában. Szívébe mart a félelem. A férfi mindent látó, mélybarna szeme nyugodtan viszonozta az ő kétségbeesett pillantását, miközben teát töltött egy második csészébe, és felé nyújtotta azt. Remegő kezekkel vette el, de közben tekintetét még mindig a másikra függesztette, a válaszra várva.

\- Az utolsók? Igen, mi vagyunk. - Hangja higgadt volt, és valami olyan nyugalmat árasztott magából, hogy az Ichigót is megnyugtatta. Mint a szikla, mely nem törődik vele, ha hullámok korbácsolják az oldalát, sem azzal, ha elapad a tenger, mely addig ölelte, és nem marad, csak pergő homok a helyén. Érezte, hogy belekapaszkodhat a másikba, az nem fogja lerázni magáról. Zaklatott lelke biztonságos helyre ért. A teáért nyúlt, és nagyot kortyolt belőle, miközben szemét ő is a távolba függesztette. Csend volt, mélységesen nagy csönd. Azaz, hogy mégsem. Ha nagyon hegyezte a fülét, hallhatta, ahogy a másik levegőt vesz mellette. Alig hallható kis nesz volt, de mégis megnyugtató.

Odakinn lassan alkonyba fordult a világ. Az iroda pont nyugat felé volt nyitott, így tökéletes kilátásuk volt a lenyugvó Nap, és a romba dőlt város felé. A hátuk mögött egyre mélyült az ég kékje, lassan feketébe fordulva, miközben a lábaiknál az ég lángba borult, tűzvész tombolt a láthatárban, elemésztve a felhőket. A bíbor fény ellepte őket, mély, fekete árnyékot festve mögéjük. A vöröset követte a sötét, egymás kezét fogták az égen, árnyékba borítva a földet. Épp csak lebukott a Nap, de a csillagok már fenn ragyogtak. A levegő is lehűlt, de nem annyira, hogy fáztak volna.

De a sötétség még nem mélyült el teljesen, amikor egymás után halvány, sárga fények kezdtek kigyúlni alattuk a városban. Ichigo kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy lassan fénybe borul a város. Minden apró utca kirajzolódott, mintha apró kis lámpások gyúltak volna mindenfelé. Pár perc alatt Seireitei ünnepi fényárban úszott. A mellette ülőre pillantott, hogy vajon ő is látja-e, Aizen csupán egy meglehetősen elégedett mosollyal viszonozta a pillantását. Egy pillanatig nem értette, mitől tűnik a másik olyan elégedettnek, de aztán összeállt neki a kép.

\- Ezt te csináltad?

\- Én.

\- Hogyan?

Aizen csak rámutatott a zsebére, ami most halványan világított. Ichigo előhalászta azt a kis növény darabot, amit még napközben szakított le. Az most bágyadt fényt árasztott magából.

\- Bár jól tájékozódom sötétben is, azért mégiscsak kellemesebb így.

Ichigo csak bámult a városra, és nem mondott semmit.

A csillagok nyája lassan, lüktetve legelt az égbolton, egy kóbor szellő pedig libabőrt varázsolt a bőrére. Öntött még magának a kesernyés teából, hogy felmelegítse magát. Régen is mindig aprónak, és jelentéktelennek érezte magát, amikor az éjszakai égboltot nézte, azonban most még annál is kisebbnek, és mellé még elveszettnek is. Jobb kezével a székébe kapaszkodott, és igyekezett magától elkergetni a rátörő gyász, és magányosság érzését. Mélyebben kezdte venni a levegőt, mert úgy érezte, megfullad, amikor halk csörrenés rázta fel bimbódzó kétségbeeséséből. Oldalra kapta a fejét, de csak Aizen ült ott, miközben újratöltötte a teáscsészéjét. Teljesen hétköznapi cselekedet. Két férfi ül egy asztal mellett, és teáznak. Nincs ebben semmi különös. Semmi hihetetlen, vagy csodálatos. Két, régvolt, halálos ellenség ül egy romváros közepén, miközben teáznak, és a csillagokat nézik.

Sokáig ültek egymás mellett csendben, amikor Ichigo halkan, mint aki nem akarja megtörni a varázslatot, megszólalt.

\- Különös arra gondolni, hogy azok a csillagok, amikben most gyönyörködünk, lehet, hogy már rég halottak.

\- Egy másik bolygón talán épp a mi csillagunkban gyönyörködnek.

\- Talán. De egyszer ki fog hunyni itt, és a távolban is, akkor pedig már emlék sem marad utána.

\- Egyszer valóban ki fog hunyni a Napunk… De én nem fogok.

Aizen tekintete felé fordult, a szemei visszatükrözték a csillagok, és az alant lévő növények fényét, de kifürkészhetetlen volt, idegen és ismeretlen, de mégsem félelmetes. Úgy érezte, a másik lelát egészen a lénye legmélyéig. Mintha egy ki nem mondott ígéretet látott volna megfogalmazódni a másik pillantásában. Egy végtelen pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra, aztán elmosolyodott, és elfordult. Tekintetét ő is az ezercsillagú égre fordította, fényük különös derengésbe vonta alakját. Ő is visszafordult a csillagok felé.

\- Köszönöm, Aizen…

Csésze koccant halkan a kövön, benne megrezzent a tea. A füstölőből kesernyés illatú füst tekeredett az ég felé. Aizen egy hosszú pillantást vetett a kőbe vésett névre, majd az ég felé emelte pillantását. Még utoljára visszanézett újra a névre, majd annyit mondott: „Köszönöm, én is", és egyetlen könnyed ugrással végleg hátrahagyta a Földet.


End file.
